The Choices of Master Baggins
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Following the Long-expected-party, Frodo comes down with a cold. Unfortunately, he must deal with annoying relatives. NON SLASH/ no sexuality or profanity included!
1. Chapter 1 The Hairpin Breakin

The Choices of Master Baggins  
  
A/N: As promised, here is my post-long-expected-party fic that I've been thinking about and gathering ideas for. Please let me know what you think! Thanks very much. ;) ~Hermione Eveningfall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The hairpin break-in  
  
A/N: This is an AU because Gandalf is not at the smial when Frodo arrives. He will arrive a bit later in this chapter, however. *giggle* Lets out a meniacal laugh: Muwahahahahahaha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo Baggins had never run so fast in his life. It was a night he would never forget: the long-expected-party celebrating his coming-of-age and his Uncle (well, cousin technically but that's beside the point) Bilbo's elventy-first birthday. The party had been the most spectacular yet- filled with hobbits from all over the Shire; games, dancing, and not to forget tons of food. Frodo had to admit that he had been having a good time, mingling with his relatives and receiving presents.  
  
After Bilbo's speech and his disappearance, Frodo wanted desparately to get away-to get back to Bag-End and see what it had all been about. Escaping the party had not been the easiest task he'd had to perform. Just as he reached the exit gate he was trapped by his female cousins Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca Took and their mother Eglatine. Eventually he had managed to shoo them off with kind words and overly pleasant smiles before bolting away. Samwise was the only friend he'd told that he was leaving-he didn't trust telling anyone else, for fear that they might follow him home.  
  
Another reason Frodo had decided to leave was that he had not been feeling all that wonderful. He'd woken up earlier that morning with a sore throat, and despite the pastilles Bilbo had given him to soothe the soreness, it still hadn't gone away by the time the party had started. He just wanted to climb into bed and fall asleep. When he unlocked the door to his smial he cried out-Lobelia-Sackville-Baggins sat in Bilbo's armchair by the cackling fire, her smile devlish.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Frodo cried in horror.  
  
"A little matter I wish to discuss," Lobelia retorted.  
  
"How did you get in? The doors were locked!"  
  
"I have my ways." She pointed to her hair pins and Frodo growled in disgust.  
  
"Look," Frodo snarled. "I do not have the engery to argue with you tonight. Could you just bring your complaints to me tomorrow when I'm a bit more receptive?"  
  
Lobelia laughed. "No."  
  
"All right, then." Frodo sat down in the chair opposite hers and prepared for doom.  
  
"First of all-why Bilbo left the smial to you, I'll never understand it. That old hobbit came back crazy from that adventures with those disgusting dwarves! He even knows that you are three-fourths Brandybuck, which is NO qualification for a Baggins residence!"  
  
Frodo rolled his eyes as he pulled out his large, white handkerchief embroidered with the initials FB. He was grateful when he felt the urge to sneeze and when he did so, Lobelia gave him a nasty look.  
  
"Don't think that a sneeze is going to get me to leave, Frodo Baggins. Even if it costs me my health I WILL get this smial."  
  
The door to Bag-End suddenly opened and both hobbits turned to see the familiar form of Gandalf-the-Gray. Just before the wizard could say anything Frodo let out another enormous sneeze intercepted by a few coughs.  
  
"Why am I not the least bit surprised to see you here, Lobelia?" the wizard asked, a bushy-gray-eyebrow raised. "Now I will ask you nicely to leave at once. Frodo has a cold and the last thing he needs is your pestering."  
  
Lobelia's lips tightened in a thin line. "What could YOU do to me?" she snapped. "You even THINK about touching a hair on my head, my husband will come after you. He'll have you banished!"  
  
Gandalf chortled as he looked at Frodo, who was wiping his runny nose with his handkerchief. "Lad-go on to bed. I'll take care of things."  
  
"Thank you, Gandalf." Frodo mumbled shooting Lobelia one last nasty look before heading to his bedroom. The wizard took his staff and lifted the fuming old woman high into the air.  
  
"I'll call my lawyer!" Lobelia screamed. "Just you wait, sir! You haven't seen the last of me!" THUD. Gandalf dropped her to the ground before tipping his pointed gray hat and shutting the door. After that, the wizard headed for Frodo's room and found the hobbit leaning up against his headboard reading a book that he held in one hand and in the other he held his handkerchief.  
  
"She's gone, Frodo."  
  
"Thank goodness." Frodo breathed. "I do appreciate what you did, Gandalf, though I am sure I am going to hear about it later. I just feel so awful." He let out another violent sneeze.  
  
"I can see that. Would you like me to spend the night in case you need anything? I wanted to speak to you about something anyway, but you really do not seem up to a dark conversation at the moment."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "I'm not. You don't have to stay-Sam'll be home soon and I'll ask him if I need anything."  
  
"No worries, Frodo. I'll sleep in your Uncle's room."  
  
Suddenly Frodo remembered why he'd wanted to come home so quickly. "Bilbo- where is he?"  
  
"He's gone to stay with the Elves in Rivendell. As I am sure you know, he's left you Bag-End and all of his possessions. But enough about that-try to get some sleep. It is probably going to be a busy morning." The wizard winked at the hobbit before leaving. Frodo watched as the door shut behind Gandalf and then set his book on the nightstand, blowing out the candle and the room dissolved in darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2 On the bell

Chapter 2 On the Bell  
  
Frodo slept like a log all night and didn't even hear the door open the next morning. Sam stepped inside Bag-End, stunned to hear the silence in the smial. Checking his pocketwatch, Sam made his way towards his master's bedroom and pushed it open, trying not to make too much noise. Frodo was still asleep, only the tip of his head showing beneath the covers. Sam also took notice of the crumpled handkerchief that lay on Frodo's nighttable and the bottle of cough syrup.  
  
The gardener walked over to Frodo's bedside and gave the gentlehobbit a shake. "Mr. Frodo?" he asked. "Mr. Frodo." Instead of a reply Sam received Frodo's fist alongside his jaw, and he stumbled back with shock.  
  
"Oh!" Frodo sat up, clutching his blankets. "Dear Sam-I didn't mean to hurt you. You startled me!"  
  
Sam flexed his jaw muscles and touched the sore spot with his hand. "That's-that's all right, sir. What're you doin' still in bed? I saw a whole band of your relatives headin' this way jus' a half hour ago."  
  
Frodo groaned inwardly and fell back against the pillow. "Tell them I can't see them today."  
  
"But sir, I don't think that would go over well."  
  
Suddenly there were a few loud knocks on the front door and Sam gave Frodo a pitious look. "Come on, Mr. Frodo. Jus' deal with them for a few hours an' then we'll get them out."  
  
Mumbling, Frodo slid out of bed, breaking into a fit of coughing. Sam watched as his master left his bedroom and grimaced when he heard a loud sneeze. Frodo stumbled to the front door still in his pajamas and opened it. "Good morning!" Esmerelda and Saradoc Brandybuck greeted smiling pleasantly. "Why Frodo-you look a fright! Are you ill?" Esmerelda asked with concern, giving her nephew the once-over. Frodo shrugged.  
  
"I have a cold, but I'll live through that. Come in-would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Thank you, no. As a matter of fact, Frodo lad-it is already elevensies."  
  
"You're joking." Frodo looked at the clock on the mantle and then mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "Your gifts are in the kitchen. Just wait out here p-p." Frodo fumbled for his handkerchief quickly as another sneeze proceeded to errupt. "Please. Thank you." He went to pick up the packages labled with their names and went to give them up.  
  
"Thank you, Frodo dear." Esmerelda placed a kiss on Frodo's cheek and so did Saradoc. "Merry will be around a bit later. He wanted to go to the Green Dragon for elevensies with Fredegar Bolger."  
  
"All right." Frodo replied, waving as he shut the door after them. Sam hurried into the main hallway at that point, watching his master lean against the door and close his eyes. Angelica and her father Ponto arrived next and Frodo presented Angelica with a small convex mirror, for she was a young hobbit and often too obviously considered her face shapely.  
  
"Thank you, Frodo!" she cried when she realized the edges were constructed from pure gold.  
  
"Bilbo thought you'd like it." Frodo told her with a wink.  
  
"You sound dreadful. Do you have a cold?" Ponto asked with concern.  
  
Frodo nodded just as the door opened and Griffo and his wife Daisy Baggins stepped in, followed by Merimas and Mellilot. Sam came out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of seedcakes, cheese and fruit to hand out to the guests and forced Frodo to go into the kitchen and get something to eat himself.  
  
"I'm not really that hungry, Sam." Frodo admitted, but he was grateful to get away from the crowd for a bit. 'Food usually keeps them occupied for a while,' Frodo thought to himself as he filled the old iron teapot with water and set it on the stove. He figured he'd make himself a cup of tea and sit and rest for a few moments, but he found that was not possible. Dora and Dudo Baggins, his father's sister and brother, came in through the back door giving him such a fright that he dropped the teacup he had taken from the cupboard.  
  
"Sorry, dear-did we startle you?" Dora asked, her brown eyes wide.  
  
"Why did you come through that door?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Frodo-there is SUCH an enormous line heading for the front door and since we're you're father's siblings, we thought you would allow us to get in a better way." Frodo tried to hide his irritation, which was soon inflamed by Sam's shouts and he had to abandon his tea and see what the matter was.  
  
"I've run out of muffins, Frodo, and they're comin' in through all ends!" Sam sobbed. Frodo gaped as his a few Bracegirdles and Proudfoots climbed through the open window and made their way through the side doors.  
  
"Bloody hell." Frodo growled as he hurried into Bilbo's study to collect more gifts. 'This is a nightmare,' he thought. He felt bitter towards Bilbo at this point, wishing the old hobbit could have at least stayed to help see the guests off. One of the gifts was enormous: an empty bookshelf. Frodo checked the name tag and had to laugh. The gift was for Hugo Bracegirdle, who was known for borrowing a great amount of books but not returning them. In order to get the gift out, he had to get help from Sam, but found that it was not a possible thing. Sam was desparately trying to keep the guests from filling up the parlor and trying to block the other entrances. "Use the front door only, sir!" Sam shouted to Ilberic Brandybuck, who was another window-user.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo couldn't believe it-his entire parlor was taken over and many of his relatives were going into areas that were restricted.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! What do I do? There are too many of them!"  
  
"I don't know, but I need your help with this one present."  
  
"Is this for sale, Frodo?" asked Seredic Brandybuck as he pointed to one of the many walking sticks Bilbo had left for Frodo's own personal uses.  
  
"No! Take the item with your name and get out!" Frodo yelled. Then Frodo had an idea. He hadn't seen Gandalf yet this morning so he figured he'd check the guest room and found that it was empty and the featherbed properly made. There was a note on the pillow and Frodo went to open it.  
  
Frodo:  
  
I had some business I had to see to early this morning. Hope you're feeling better and if you have any problems, I will be back later this afternoon to help you.  
  
G.  
  
Frodo looked towards the bedroom window and then back towards the note, before ripping it up in his disgust. Eventually by afternoon tea the crowd had emptied leaving only a few hobbits for Frodo and Sam to kick out. "Oh." Once Bag-End was completely empty, Frodo sat down on the floor. Sam stomped into the kitchen to retrieve the old frying pan and came into the living room.  
  
"I swear to Elbreth-we get anymore visitors they'll eat this."  
  
Frodo stared at his friend. "I really don't think that's necessary. We don't need to get violent."  
  
Sam helped Frodo to his feet and wrapped his master in blankets, helping him onto the couch. "I'll get you a fresh handkerchief sir." Sam promised as Frodo broke into a fit of sneezes.  
  
"Sam-if this dreadful cold doesn't go away I'm going to die." Frodo sobbed.  
  
"You'll be all right, sir. Colds are in deed nasty but they don't last long." Sam went into the kitchen to pour Frodo a cup of tea and leapt around when he heard the front door to the smial open. Immediately he grabbed his frying pan and rushed out. BONG! He smacked the intruder straight on top of the head without even bothering to check who he had hit. THUD.  
  
Frodo sat up quickly and watched as Sam stepped back, taking a few deep breaths before turning to look at his victim. His eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Frodo?" he whimpered and Frodo quickly got off of the couch to inspect the damage.  
  
"Merry!" Frodo cried and knelt down. His cousin lay sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Sam touched Frodo's shoulder, afraid to breathe.  
  
"Is he alive, sir? I'm sorry-I didn't mean to!"  
  
"He's alive, but he'll have a nasty lump on the head." Frodo carefully lifted Merry into his arms and carried the limp body over to the couch. 


	3. Chapter 3 An Enigma

Chapter 3 An Enigma  
  
"Merry? How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"Unnnnnhhhhh..." Merry moaned as he opened his blue eyes. His head throbbed and he felt incredibly dizzy.  
  
"What did you do to him, Sam?" Merry heard another voice that wasn't Frodo's, but his other cousin Peregrin (Pippin) Took's. Merry's real name was Meriadoc Brandybuck but ever since he was a baby his parents called him "Merry".  
  
"It was an accident. We've just been so busy today and I just didn't want anymore visitors botherin' Mr. Frodo."  
  
Merry turned his head and he gasped. Frodo was kneeling beside him, but there were two of him! Merry let out another moan but grimaced as he felt something cold and hard being placed on top of his head. "Thank heaven's he's movin'," Sam told.  
  
"Can you sit up, Merry?" asked Pippin hopefully.  
  
"I-I don't know." With the help of Frodo Merry managed to sit up against the arm of the couch, but the movement made his head ache even worse. "What-what happened?"  
  
Frodo laughed. "Sam accidentally hit you over the head with a frying pan.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Merry snapped.  
  
"I didn't think, Mr. Merry. I was just so irritated with all of these other intruders that I smacked the next one who entered. I'm awfully sorry, sir."  
  
"You SHOULD be." Merry growled. "Frodo-why are you in your pajamas? Have I been asleep all this time?"  
  
Frodo laughed. "I woke up with a cold, today and I didn't get a chance t-t." He held his nose and both Sam and Pippin darted to the other side of the room.  
  
"It's gonna be a big one!" Pippin hollered, covering his ears with his hands. Frodo managed to stall the sneeze by pinching his nostrils together, but his ears popped as a result. Merry gave Frodo a sympathetic smile.  
  
"You should be in bed, Frodo. You could've just left a sign on the door telling us to come back another day."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "That wouldn't have made any difference. So how was elevensies with Fredegar?"  
  
"Fine. He drunk four pints of beer. He can certainly hold it!" Pippin laughed as he relaxed, knowing Frodo wasn't going to sneeze again for a few moments. Sam came over to Merry, who was giving him a suspicious glance out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Can I get you anything, sir? Mr. Frodo has a nice pot of ginger tea on the stove."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Sam turned around but Pippin yanked the frying pan from his grasp. "Put that thing away before you hurt someone else!" he snarled and stomped into the kitchen to place it in the cupboard. Sam blinked before turning to Frodo who smiled. Eventually all four hobbits gathered in the cozy living room laughing over the party and wondering why Bilbo had decided to disappear.  
  
"He'd been talking about that for so long that I didn't think he'd actually do it," Frodo told his cousins as Sam poured them each second cups of tea. Merry still held the ice pack against his head, for it was still throbbing with pain and he kept giving Sam nasty looks out of the corner of his eye. Sam, however, didn't notice. He caught sight of something pointy and blue bobbing out the window and his eyes widened.  
  
"M-Mr. Frodo? Someone's out there," Sam whispered.  
  
Frodo quickly made a bee-line for Bilbo's study and locked himself up in it. "I'm not at home!" he shouted. Merry, who was suddenly feeling much better, slid off of the couch and hurried to pick up the small foot stool from the end of Bilbo's rocking chair, holding it with the legs facing the door and Pippin grabbed one of the three wooden walking sticks. Sam hurried back into the kitchen to retrive the frying pan and the three hobbits stood facing the round door, ready to strike. Moments later there were a few raps and Sam looked at the others.  
  
"Merry, Pippin-stand back a little," he warned.  
  
A few more knocks sounded and neither hobbit moved. Suddenly a familiar voice broke out over the silence: "Frodo Baggins! You had better let me in or I'll blow your door right down your hole and out through the hill!"  
  
"Gandalf!" Merry breathed with relief. "Frodo! It's all right-it's just Gandalf!"  
  
The door to Bilbo's study opened and Frodo hurried back out again and immediately opened the front door. "My dear Gandalf! I'm sorry-I thought you were Lobelia."  
  
Gandalf chortled as he stepped inside Bag-End, taking off his hat and handing it to Sam. "Then I forgive you."  
  
Frodo laughed. "Honestly, sneaking into Bag-End using her hairpins!" He took out his handkerchief once again and prepared to sneeze.  
  
"Still have that cold, eh?" Gandalf asked, pulling the "weapons" straight out of the hands of Merry, Pippin and Sam without question and set them on the coffee table. Frodo nodded, sniffling.  
  
"Perhaps I should send for the healer. I think I need to stay in bed for a few days till this passes over."  
  
"I'll send for him, sir, if you feel you need 'im," said Sam. "P'raps it's for the best anyway."  
  
"Could you, Sam? Thank you."  
  
Sam nodded and grabbed his cloak before heading out the front door.  
  
"We'd best be off too, Frodo. 'Tis a long walk back to Buckland and I have to drop Pippin off in Tuckburough. His parents would have my head if I let him walk home alone."  
  
"Good to see the both of you." Frodo told them. "I would hug you but I don't want you catching my cold!"  
  
Merry shrugged. "Very thoughtful of you, cousin. I'll see you again soon sometime I am sure."  
  
Frodo nodded and waved as his last relatives left Bag-End, leaving him alone with Gandalf. He went to sit on the couch and wrapped himself back up in his blankets. "You look worried, Gandalf. Is something the matter?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Frodo-did you by any chance realize that Bilbo left you this? I am not sure if he mentioned it." The wizard pulled an envelope from the mantle and held it up in front of the hobbit.  
  
"What is it?" Frodo asked.  
  
The wizard opened the envelope and pulled out Bilbo's shiny, gold magic ring. Frodo gasped and sat up.  
  
"I wish I had known it was there-how I longed to put it on and disappear when all of those guests were over!"  
  
The wizard laughed. "Don't do that, Frodo! Do be careful of that ring, lad. In fact, it is partly about that that I have come to say a last word."  
  
"Well, what about it?" Frodo asked.  
  
"What do you know already?"  
  
"Only what Bilbo told me. I have heard his story: how he found it, and how he used it: on his journey, I mean."  
  
"Which story, I wonder?" said Gandalf.  
  
"Oh, not what he told the dwarves and put in his book," said Frodo. "He told me the true story soon after I came to live here. He said you had pestered him till he told you, so I had better know too. "No secrets between us, Frodo," he said. "but they are not to go any further. It is mine anyway."  
  
Gandalf frowned. He also remembered how years ago Bilbo had struck Frodo after the lad had gone to examine the Ring.  
  
"That's interesting." Said Gandalf. "Well, what did you think of it all?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gandalf." Frodo apologized as he turned and sneezed. "Think of it all? Rather queer, but I thought the true story much more likely."  
  
"I thought it was queer as well. But odd things may happen to people that have such treasures, Frodo. Please-I warn you beforehand, be VERY careful with it. Even if the temptation is so strong that you can hardly bare it, I beg you NOT to put it on. It may have other powers than just making you vanish when you wish to."  
  
"But I don't understand," Frodo replied.  
  
"Neither do I. But I will surely go and find out-just remember these two things: keep it secret and keep it safe. And also, take care of that chill." He placed a hand against the hobbit's forehead. "You are a bit warm, lad." The wizard tucked Frodo into the blankets so that he was comfortable and then put his hat back on. "I must go and when I come back I may have answers, so this is good-bye for the present."  
  
"Good-bye, Gandalf. I'll take good care of it, I promise. Could you put it back on the mantle for me? I don't feel much like getting up and I don't suppose I ought."  
  
"Of course." Gandalf took the envelope and put it back into it's original place before grabbing his walking stick and leaving. 


	4. Chapter 4 Many cups of tea

Chapter 4 Many cups of tea  
  
Chapter 4 Many cups of tea  
  
A/N: I apologize for not writing this chapter sooner, but I've been busy with schoolwork & regular work. Plus I'm trying to finish up my other stories because I hate to leave them hanging! Please R&R.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Proudfoot arrived at Bag-End about an hour after Sam had gone to fetch him, and Frodo opened a bleary eye when there were a few knocks on the front door.  
  
"Coming," Frodo mumbled, sliding out of bed and grimacing as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. His dark curls stuck out every which way and his blankets were sliding off of his shoulders as he shuffled towards the front hall. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Good morning, Master Baggins. I hear you're not well?"  
  
Frodo shook his head as he let him in, leading him into the parlor. "Haven't felt right since yesterday morning."  
  
Dr. Proudfoot nodded and had Frodo lay on the couch so that he could give him a check up. The doctor opened his large leather briefcase on the coffee table and Frodo saw that it was filled with vials of many colors and other medical equipment. Frodo suddenly sneezed loudly, startling the doctor and a few things clattered to the floor.  
  
"Sorry," Frodo apologized.  
  
"Sounds like you're in for a bit of a cold, sir. How have you been feeling besides a runny nose?"  
  
"Headache and my stomach feels as though it is going around in circles."  
  
"I see. Are you having trouble breathing?"  
  
"Actually yes-my chest feels tight."  
  
Dr. Proudfoot asked Frodo to unbutton his bedclothes so that he could place the stethescope on the bare skin. "It may be a little cold when it first touches you," Dr. Proudfoot warned as he stuck the metal end against Frodo's chest.  
  
"Certainly!" Frodo cried, trying not to jump but his determination caused the healer to laugh.  
  
"Now. Take a deep breath-that's it. Now exhale-inhale-exhale. And again.good. Yes, your breathing does sound a bit conjested. So for that I am going to prescribe some strawberry and honey syrup for your cough-I try to make the flavors as interesting as possible. For your sinuses I think the cinnamon syrup will do just fine and I would also recommend an herbal steam bath with rosemary every so often. For your fever here is a bottle of liquid peppermint. It is a bit nauseating but it will cool you off. Let's see-anything else I've forgotten." he rubbed his chin. "Ah. Plenty of bed rest and drink a lot of fluids. That is about all you can do for a cold besides drugging yourself up."  
  
Now it was Frodo's turn to laugh. "Thank you, Dr. Proudfoot. I'm afraid I've been babied as a lad and I am a bit apprehensive about caring for myself. I'm sure I'll be able to handle this, though."  
  
"Bilbo used to care for your illnesses, didn't he?" Dr. Proudfoot asked.  
  
"Yes. But he's gone to live in Rivendell, so I'm pretty much on my own."  
  
"I see. Well-please contact me if you're having any trouble. Don't fetch me on your own of course-send Samwise. Good afternoon, Master Baggins. I'd best be off on my rounds." The doctor packed up his briefcase and put on his hat and cloak before leaving Frodo to his own devices.  
  
When he was alone again, Frodo eyed the medicine bottles on the coffee table and decided to take Dr. Proudfoot's advice and go up to bed. He gathered the bottles and headed down the corridor, nearly stumbling as a wave of dizziness engulfed him, and entered his room. His soft featherbed never looked so welcoming and he literally fell into it and was asleep within seconds. 


	5. Chapter 5 Causing trouble

Chapter 5 Causing Trouble  
  
Sam stopped over around dinner time to check on his master and see if he needed to run to the market to pick anything up. Being the only one Frodo trusted, Sam had a key to Bag-End and had to unlock the door in order to get inside and re-locked it once he shut the door behind him. There was no one in the parlor so Sam figured Frodo was in bed sleeping and went into the kitchen to check Frodo's pantry, to see what he was running out of.  
  
Once he checked the kitchen thoroughly he sat down and began to scribble a list on a piece of parchment and then scribbled a note to Frodo. He was just about to leave the hole again when there were a few loud knocks on the door. 'Gandalf again?' Sam thought. Hesitating he once again unlocked the door and pulled it open. It was not Gandalf this time but a strange hobbit that Sam had never seen before in his life. This hobbit was wearing a brown waistcoat and a brown hat and carried a briefcase.  
  
"May I help you?" Sam asked.  
  
"Is this the residence of Mr. Frodo Baggins?" The stranger asked.  
  
"It depends. Who are you?"  
  
"I am here representing Mrs. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins."  
  
Immediately Sam started to slam the door shut but the stranger blocked him from doing so. "I will ask you nicely to leave, sir." Sam growled. He wished he'd snatched the frying pan from the kitchen but of course this came up unexpectedly.  
  
"I'd hate to let things get ugly," The stranger replied with a sneer. "Now stand aside."  
  
"No! You can't.you." Before Sam could finish, the Lobelia- representative took out a coil of rope and tied Sam's arms behind his back and then tied a handkerchief around his mouth, and tossed the gardener into a corner.  
  
  
  
Frodo, meanwhile, was enjoying the peacefulness of his bedroom, listening only to the slight drizzel that pattered against the windowpane. He still felt awful but sleep was a relief from the discomfort for the time being. A few moments later he was rudely interrupted when someone kicked his door open and he shot up in shock.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Frodo yelled. "Who are you?"  
  
"I have a legal contract to be here," The stranger told him, holding a roll of parchment. "I am Mrs. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins' lawyer. She wishes me to set a few things straight with you."  
  
"Who let you in?" Frodo cried. The last time he had checked, the door was locked! Unless-'Sam', he thought feeling a sudden burst of regret for giving the gardener the key. "And you've got to be kidding," Frodo replied. "She has a lawyer? Won't she ever accept the fact that.."  
  
"May I see your Uncle's will please?" The Lawyer asked seriously.  
  
"What did you do with him?" Frodo growled.  
  
The lawyer blinked. "Do with whom?"  
  
"You know whom. The person who let you in."  
  
"I don't know WHAT you're talking about. Now MAY I see the will?"  
  
Frodo, figuring it was safer to comply, slid out of bed much against his will and went into Bilbo's study. The Will was the first thing he found on the cluttered desk and unrolled it, reading it over himself before carrying it to the lawyer. "May I ask your name?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Talger Chubb." The lawyer replied.  
  
"Here is the will-all in perfect order."  
  
Talger snatched the parchment from Frodo and while he was distracted, Frodo tiptoed out of the room and hurried into the parlor. Sam was lying in one of the corners bound with rope and his words were muffled due to the handkerchief around his mouth.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo hissed. Sam looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
"Help!" Sam begged.  
  
"What?"  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"I'll get a knife from the kitchen. Don't make a sound," Frodo warned as he scurried away. He noticed the frying pan hanging on it's hook and after retriving the knife, he took that as well and dashed back to his friend. "Don't struggle or it'll tighten the knots," Frodo told Sam as he untied the handkerchief. Sam gasped and waited till the ropes were cut and then he fell flat on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry for lettin' him in, sir. I tried not to but he tied me up!"  
  
"That's all right, Sam. He's in my room reading the Will-a hundered times no doubt, to catch the tiniest flaw. Good thing Bilbo was always very precise in what he did so I have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Take this," Frodo told Sam and handed his friend the frying pan before hurrying back to his room. Sure enough, Talger was still reading the will and had a magnificent scowl on his face as he did so.  
  
"I don't think you'll find any issues with the will, Mr. Chubb." Frodo told the lawyer stiffly. "I am the rightful heir to Bag-End and it is written in stone."  
  
"Why I wonder. You are 3/4ths Brandybuck. Why would you want the responsibility of looking after an enormous smial like this? You live alone after all! Lobelia has a family to care for and she would make a good use out of this place."  
  
Frodo glared at him. "I am NOT giving it up, sir. I would be willing to take the case to court if you'd rather."  
  
Before Talger could think of a nasty retort there was a burst of light and both hobbits cried out as a very tall figure appeared.  
  
"Gandalf!" said Frodo in delight.  
  
"Hello, lad. Half a moment." The wizard walked over to Talger, lifted him by the scruff of the neck, walked over to the window, opened it and sent the hobbit flying clear across the Shire before closing the window again. Frodo stood with his mouth hanging open in surprise. For an old man Gandalf surely had quite a bit of strength! 'Must come from being a wizard,' he thought. Chuckling, Gandalf came over to Frodo and shut his mouth. "Don't look so startled, Frodo. Now who was he?"  
  
"Lobelia's lawyer," Frodo told him. Now that Talger was gone the very idea that Lobelia had gone through the trouble of finding one was rather amusing.  
  
"I see, I see."  
  
Sam then burst into the room. "Mr. Frodo? Are you-oh. Hullo, Mr. Gandalf sir."  
  
Gandalf eyed the frying pan and burst into roars of laughter, causing both of the hobbit's to glance at each other with raised eyebrows. "You are quite amusing, Master Gamgee. Go and return your weapon. I doubt Lobelia's lawyer will come back again."  
  
Sam left the room and then the wizard turned back to Frodo, who had his finger under his nose as he prepared to sneeze. When he did so, it came out so loud that the furniture in the room seemed to tremble. "Into bed with you," Gandalf ordered and Frodo returned to his sanctuary.  
  
"Has the healer been by?" Gandalf asked as he felt the hobbit's forehead. "You are running a fever, my boy."  
  
Frodo moaned softly as he burried under the covers. "He did come earlier today and gave me medicine."  
  
"Then you should take it, lad. Here is a tip for future illnesses- just remember what Bilbo used to do and try to repeat the actions for yourself." He laughed. "And that sneeze-I am supposing it runs in the Baggins side of the family?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "Uh huh. Uncle Bilbo knocked over a vase in the hallway once."  
  
The wizard chortled as he unscrewed the cap from the bottle of liquid peppermint and poured a teaspoon full. "In we go." Frodo opened his mouth and allowed the wizard to pop the medicine in. It was so strong that Frodo's lips puckered and he had to resist the urge to spit it out. He wasn't a child anymore and couldn't get away with doing that, so he forced it down his throat. "Urgh." He grimaced with disgust.  
  
"Do you need some of the strawberry and honey medicine?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes." Frodo replied. He just wanted anything to replace the strong peppermint taste from his mouth and watched as Gandalf poured yet another teaspoon of th at medicine before feeding it to him. When the wizard put the caps back on the bottles he went to light another fire in the fireplace and drew the curtains shut so that the room was dim. "Could you stay for a bit, Gandalf? Just till I fall asleep?"  
  
The wizard smiled. "I'm sorry I left you before, but I am very busy. I try to stay with you when I can, as I made a promise to your Uncle to look after you. But yes, I will stay this time. Let me see Samwise home and you close your eyes and rest easy now. I'll return."  
  
Frodo watched as Gandalf left the room and snuggled under the covers even further, wrapping his feet in them and then closed his aching eyes, enjoying now the heat from the flames. 


	6. Chapter 6 Herbs & Spices

Chapter 6 Herbs and Spices  
  
Frodo remained in bed all the next day, sneezing and coughing continuously. Gandalf sat beside the sick hobbit as he'd promised, blotting the lad's face with a cool, damp cloth and administiring the medicine as directed by the doctor and numerous teas and other concoctions. Sam stopped over every day to check on his master but was often shooed out by the wizard with a threatening glare and the raising of his staff.  
  
"Do you want me to fetch the healer again, Mr. Gandalf, sir? He doesn' seem to be recoverin' at all." Sam offered one particularly rainy morning. It was so cold and so wet that when Sam entered Bag-End, he left puddles on the hardwood floor on his way from the front door to Frodo's room.  
  
"We'll give him another night. If he's not feeling a bit better by tomorrow then yes, you may fetch the healer."  
  
"Sir-I was wonderin'-do you think that an herbal steam bath might help his breathin'? My Gaffer suggested it. Said it used to work when Frodo was a mite."  
  
"A what?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"A steam bath, sir. It's a bowl filled with scented, heated water and the steam that comes out of it is supposed to ease troubled breathing."  
  
Frodo suddenly woke up, reached for his handkerchief and sneezed into it loudly. "Hullo Sam." He greeted after blowing his nose.  
  
"Hullo, Mr. Frodo. Feelin' any better?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Well go and fetch that steam bath, Samwise. We'll see if it helps." Gandalf told the gardener who nodded and headed back to his house.  
  
"A what?" Frodo asked sniffling noisily.  
  
"Herbal steam bath."  
  
"Oh." He lay back down on his pillows. "I could go for some soup and crackers, Gandalf, if you wouldn't mind cooking it."  
  
The wizard grinned, pleased that the hobbit was showing a bit of appetite. "Soup and crackers, eh? Chicken noodle soup I'm guessing?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "Not too strong. My stomach won't be able to handle a lot of spices. And those bland crackers Bilbo always gave me."  
  
"All right. Just rest and I'll see what I can conjur up in the kitchen." The wizard grimaced as he stood up. He was very old and his limbs didn't work as they used to, and he headed for the kitchen. He knew his way around Bilbo's kitchen fairly well, as he'd been at Bag-End over a hundred times, many of those times uninvited.  
  
Frodo meanwhile, shivered under the covers. The rain wasn't helping at all. How he longed for it to be bright, sunny and warm. He missed catching fireflies in the park with Bilbo on those long summer evenings and snuggling up to his Uncle in the parlor for cocoa and stories when the weather grew cold. He longed to see Bilbo again and would give up Bag-End and all of his possessions just to do so. Suddenly RAP RAP RAP! He jolted and peered out the window to see his best friend Fredegar Bolger peering in.  
  
Grinning, Frodo sat up and waved. Glancing around to make sure the wizard wasn't anywhere in sight, Frodo slid out of bed and went to open the window.  
  
"Good morning, Fatty. What are you doing here in the rain?"  
  
"I wanted to see what's been keeping you! Then I met up with Merry and he said you were not feeling well, so I came to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm still ill, but I should be able to come out in a few days once the worst of this cold passes."  
  
"I see."  
  
At that moment Frodo heard Gandalf's voice and quickly hopped back into bed again, forgetting to shut the window. "Here you are." Gandalf told him as he entered the room. Then he noticed the open window and cocked his head to one side, setting the tray of food on Frodo's lap. He immediately went to shut it and when he did he heard "ARGH!" And jumped.  
  
"What." He quickly opened the window and peered down, seeing Fredegar holding his forehead and looking up at the window with a glare. "Sorry about that! What were you doing at the window anyway? There is a door you know." Gandalf called.  
  
Freddy frowned. "Well-the door was locked so I figured I'd try a window."  
  
"I see. Well you may come around through the front if you'd like and I'll unlock the door. Frodo would enjoy a visitor."  
  
Frodo nodded as he drank the soup and nibbled on the crackers. "I would," he agreed and Gandalf went to let Fredegar in.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Would you like some ice for that bruise?" Gandalf asked, trying very hard not to laugh at the enormous dark spot forming on Fredegar's forehead where he had been whacked with the window.  
  
"It's nothing." Fredegar insisted as he followed the wizard into Frodo's room.  
  
"Hullo!" Frodo greeted grinning. "How are.are." He started to sneeze but covered his nose just in time.  
  
"Fine. How are you feeling?" Fredegar asked, hesitating to come in any further than the doorway.  
  
"He won't bite you, lad. Go on." Gandalf encouraged.  
  
"I don't want to sneeze all over him," Frodo protested.  
  
"I've been sneezed on plenty of times by you, Frodo. If it happens again I won't care." Fredegar made his way over to Frodo's bedside. "Myrtle Burrows has been asking about you. She said to give you something."  
  
"What?" Frodo asked.  
  
Fredegar sighed and kissed Frodo on the cheek. He grimaced. "She kissed me? Honestly-that girl is too persistant! When will she realize I haven't time for her nonsense anymore?"  
  
Gandalf chortled from his position on the otherside of the room and Frodo glared at him.  
  
"She really likes you, Frodo. And if you don't mind my saying so-you really OUGHT to find a lass. You're so alone these days."  
  
"I don't WANT A LASS." Frodo snapped. "I'd rather be alone than deal with slobbery kisses all day."  
  
"What's the fun in being a bachelor?" Fredegar asked. He'd been dating Flora Took for two years.  
  
"There is plenty fun in being a bachelor. Please don't make me any more ill by talking about girls, Fatty."  
  
Then Sam came in carrying a bowl and a small paper bag and stopped when he saw Frodo's guest.  
  
"Oh-sorry, sir. I didn't realize you were expecting company."  
  
"I wasn't. Come in, Sam."  
  
"Well-I hope you feel better, Frodo. I need to get home for luncheon or my Dad'll box my ears." He said goodbye to Sam and Gandalf before leaving, and then Gandalf turned to Frodo.  
  
"Myrtle sounds like a fine one, lad. Are you sure you don't even want to give her a try? If you don't mind my saying so, she wouldn't say no to a few moments behind the barn."  
  
"Shut up," Frodo growled as Sam filled the bowl with water and began to light a fire in Frodo's fireplace. When the concotion was ready, Sam brought the bowl over to Frodo and removed the luncheon tray before replacing it with the medicine.  
  
"This is rather strong, sir, but it'll clear your nose and your chest without a doubt."  
  
Frodo nodded and took a deep breath but broke into a fit of coughing as a result. "What IS that?" he asked.  
  
"Rosemary. I warned you that it was strong. Don't breath in so deep next time, sir. Jus' a few medium-sized breaths at a time."  
  
Frodo got ready to do so when he felt a horrible prickling inside of his nose. He suddenly sneezed so hard that the water from the bowl flew out and sprayed all over Sam who happened to be in the line of fire. Sighing, Sam peered into the bowl and saw that only a few drops of the water remained.  
  
"You're a hopeless case, sir. I'd hate to tell you." Sam growled before picking the bowl up and carrying it out to the kitchen. 


	7. Chapter 7 Small Comforts

Chapter 7 Small comforts  
  
*ACHOO* Frodo sat up in bed, blowing his nose and feeling miserable. Gandalf, who had been dozing quietly in the chair beside the hobbit's bed, opened his eyes and turned.  
  
"Would you like some more camomile tea, lad?" The wizard asked.  
  
Frodo raised his head with a frown. "Yes, Gandalf. That would be fine." He set the soiled handkerchief back on his nightstand and lay back down on the pillow, wrapping his small, trembling body tightly with his blankets. He missed Bilbo so terribly, and even moreso now that he felt so ill. Gandalf brought some comfort but not enough to be satisfying.  
  
Sam had forgiven Frodo for sneezing the water from the steambath all over his waistcoat of course, but Frodo was still a bit embarassed for doing so. He had been over again that night with a fresh packet of rosemary leaves and set it on the nightstand along with the other numerous medicines the healer had given the new Master of Bag-End. "I have to get back to me Gaffer," Sam had explained when Frodo asked if he could stay a bit longer. "He likes to have story time with us before bed."  
  
Frodo sneezed once more as Gandalf entered the room with yet another mug of the strong-smelling tea. "Here you are, lad. Nice and hot." Frodo struggled to sit up so he could hold the saucer.  
  
"Thank you, Gandalf. I'm sorry I'm being such a nuisance with this blasted cold." He took a small sip of the tea and closed his eyes as it smoothly went down his sore throat.  
  
"Nonsense. I promised Bilbo I'd keep two eyes on you while he was gone. And if you'll forgive me, Frodo, you're still inexperienced with living alone."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I suppose I am. But I do want to thank you for throwing that lawyer out the window-that made my night." He laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"So where did you go, Gandalf? You said you had some things to see to about my Uncle's Ring?"  
  
Gandalf frowned. "I did find some things out but nothing pleasant, lad. That Ring is far more dangerous than I ever would have guessed. Not that Bilbo knew that when he picked it up."  
  
Frodo's impossibly blue eyes widened with surprise. "Dangerous? What do you mean?" he asked anxiously. He ignored the symptoms of his present illness just so he could hear what Gandalf had to say.  
  
"Before I begin, I must show you something. Where is the Ring?"  
  
"It's-it's in that chest by the fireplace at the very bottom-under those old maps of Bilbo's," Frodo explained, taking another sip of tea. "Do you need help finding it?"  
  
"No-stay in bed, Frodo. I'll be able to sense where it is. Oh heaven above, I didn't mean that." The wizard shook his head in disgust as he hurried into the parlor. Frodo blinked.  
  
"Didn't mean what?" he asked, but the wizard couldn't hear him.  
  
(This is an AU story because Frodo is with Gandalf when the writing on the band appears)  
  
Gandalf opened the chest and pulled everything out of it until he spotted the old envelope and took that out. He opened it up and pulled out the shiny gold ring, bringing it over to the fire and tossing it in. He quickly picked up a pair of iron tongs and waited a moment or two before retrieving the band of metal and when he did, he rushed back into Frodo's room.  
  
"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool."  
  
"What's all this about, Gandalf?" Frodo asked, setting his tea cup and saucer on the nightstand so he could have a free hand for the Ring. When the wizard dropped the ring onto his palm, silence filled the room.  
  
"What do you see?" The wizard asked. "Can you see anything?"  
  
Frodo, now more confused than ever, held the ring in front of his eyes and examined every square inch of it. "Nothing," he replied. "There's nothing."  
  
That did not last long, for eventually firey-red letters began to appear around the outside of the Ring. Frodo gasped. "Wait...there are markings. It's some form of Elvish-I can't read it." Suddenly his nose crinkled and with his free hand, he tried to stall the sneeze but it was too late. CLANK! The ring flew right off of his hand and to the floor as a result of the blow and Gandalf immediately went to snatch it back up again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gandalf." Frodo apologized, reaching for his handkerchief once more.  
  
"That's all right-no harm done. But you are right-there are few who are able to read those markings on that ring. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."  
  
Stopping the process of blowing his nose, Frodo looked up. "Mordor!"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Yes, Frodo. In the common tongue it reads: One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness...bind them. This is the One Ring-forged by the dark Lord Sauron. He needs only this Ring, lad, to cover all the lands of Middle- Earth in a second darkness."  
  
Frodo's mouth fell open. "Oh Gandalf-I don't think I wish to hear anymore at the moment. I'm terribly ill." He pulled the blankets over his head. The wizard smiled before pulling them back down again.  
  
"Frodo, lad-you DID ask me if I'd found out more about the Ring."  
  
Frodo slowly pulled the blankets away from his face, only his eyes peering at the wizard with uncertainty. "Can I not go back on my word tonight? Maybe I'll feel better in the morning and I'll be able to take it in."  
  
"Tomorrow? But..."  
  
"Please, Gandalf? I just want to sleep."  
  
"You are a pip, Frodo. I don't know what to do with you." Gandalf placed the Ring on top of Frodo's desk. "I suppose I will let you slide just this once. But there is quite a bit of evil going on and I don't want it to pop up and surprise you."  
  
Frodo's lower lip trembled. "I'm-Gandalf, could you stay with me again? I don't want to be alone-by myself. I don't want some demon to sneak into my bedroom and eat me."  
  
The wizard chortled. "Of course, Frodo! Of course. I'll lock the doors and windows too, shall I? Just so you feel safe?"  
  
Frodo gave the wizard a look. "You can keep the window in this room open. I don't like to sleep when it's so hot and stuffy, but yes-I would preferr it if you locked up the rest of the smial."  
  
Gandalf patted the lad on the head before heading back into the parlor. Just as he left, Frodo quickly reached for his handkerchief and broke into another sneezing fit, interspersed with a few coughs. "Ugh." He mumbled. "G'night, pillow." He mumbled, before blowing out the candle and snuggling back into bed again. 


End file.
